Bliss
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Il l’aime mais ne devrait pas. Il l’aime mais ne peut pas le lui dire. Mais il aimerait bien … il aimerait bien essayer ! OS DragoHermione What else ! Review ! TERMINEE


_**Disclamer**__ : Tout est à JK Rowling. Le titre est de Muse (comme je l'ai dis dans ma bio, ces mecs m'inspirent :D) _

_**Note de l'Auteur**__ : A écouter avec Bliss Bonne lecture à tous !!!! Merci à Tite Titi87_ d'avoir bien voulu me dire ce qu'elle en pensait, merci toi !

_**Résumé**__: Il l'aime mais ne devrait pas. Il l'aime mais ne peut pas le lui dire. Mais il aimerait bien … il aimerait bien essayer ! OS Drago/Hermione ! What else ?! Review ! _

_

* * *

_

_**Bliss**_

_

* * *

_

Je la regarde. Elle semble si belle, si heureuse. La joie irradie tout son corps. Bon dieu que je la hais pour cela. Je la hais. Moi qui ne suis que « Serpentard » et « futur Mangemort » à ses yeux. Je la hais : plus que mon _père_.

Entourée de Potter et Weasley. Le Survivant et le pauvre. Le héro, l'héroïne et le fou du roi. Le galeux, le mendiant qui donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir une partie de ma fortune. La si célèbre fortune des Malfoy. Lui m'en veut d'être ce que je suis : je lui en veux d'être si proche d'elle, de pouvoir la toucher, la tenir dans ses bras, la voir rire et pleurer. Tout ce qui fait d'être auprès d'elle.

Auprès de Granger.

Auprès de _la_ Sang de bourbe.

Après d'Hermione.

_**Everything about you is how I wanna be**_

_Tout en toi est ce que je veux être._

_**Your freedom comes naturally**_

_Ta liberté est naturelle_

_**Everything about you resonates happiness**_

_Tout en toi résonne le bonheur_

_**Now I won't settle for less**_

_Maintenant, je ne partirais pour rien au monde_

_Granger_, pourquoi m'entêtais-je donc à l'appeler par son nom de famille ? Serpentard, froid, manipulateur, Malfoy ? Je suis tout ça, vous vous rappelez ?

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi ne pas franchir le pas et s'avancer vers les Gryffondors et cesser cette querelle qui dure depuis des siècles ?

Pourquoi ?

Question si simple et pourtant si complexe.

Parce que je n'ai pas son courage.

Je n'ai pas sa fraîcheur et sa spontanéité.

Je n'ai pas le lion en moi.

Je ne suis pas Gryffondor mais Serpentard, jusque dans l'âme.

_**  
**__**Give me all the peace and joy in your mind**_

_Donne-moi la joie et la paix que tu portes en toi _

_**Everything you pains my envying**_

_Tout en toi me donne envie_

_**Your soul can't hate anything**_

_Tu ne peux hair personne_

_**Everything about you is so easy to love**_

_Tout en toi es tellement facile à aimer_

_**They're watching you from above**_

_Ils te regardent d'en haut_

Froid

_Chaleureuse_

Vil

_Charmante_

Bouffon

_Reine_

Serpentard

_Gry__ffondor_.

Tout ce qui nous oppose est là.

Tout.

Jamais je n'aurais le courage de m'avancer tout naturellement vers elle.

Jamais

Trouillard.

Lâche.

Orgueilleux

Vil

Sans coeur.

C'est ce que je suis, ce qu'on m'a appris à être mais j'aimerais, juste maintenant, en être tout le contraire. Etre tout ce qu'elle aime. Chaparder, rien qu'une toute petite partie, l'esprit de tous ces Gryffondor pour avoir la force et le courage de lui parler. Le courage de renier ce que je suis pour devenir meilleur, pour être auprès d'elle.

Mais je reste et resterais, comme toujours, inflexible.

Je ne bougerais pas.

Comme on me l'a appris.

_**Give me all the peace and joy in your mind**_

_Donne-moi la paix et la joie que tu portes en toi_

_**I want the peace and joy in your mind**_

_Je veux la paix et la joie que tu portes en toi_

_**Give me the peace and joy in your mind**_

_Donne-moi la paix et la joie que tu portes en toi__**  
**_

Tu te tournes vers moi, toujours aussi heureuse.

Mais je te regarde, sans décrisper mon visage.

Mon sourire reste figé.

Et mon regard gris, froid.

Et je ne bouge pas.

Je ne peux pas.

Mes jambes refusent d'avancer.

_**Everything about you resonates happiness**_

_Tout en toi résonne le bonheur_

_**Now I won't settle for less**_

_Maintenant, je ne partirais pour rien au monde_

Alors, résigné.

Je me retourrne vers Blaise qui te regarde avec un sourire faussement charmeur.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Tu ne le vois pas.

J'aimerais avoir son audace même si c'est du bluff.

Mais je sais que je me tuerais plutôt que de me l'avouer.

Serpentard, Gryffondor, quelle folie !

_**Give me all the peace and joy in your mind**_

_Donne-moi la joie et la paix que tu portes en toi_

_**I want the peace and joy in your mind**_

_Je veux la paix et la joie que tu portes en toi_

_**Give me the peace and joy in your mind**_

_Donne-moi la paix et la joie que tu portes en toi_

_OoO_

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Je l'aime bien celui-là :D Lala, quelqu'un pourrait me dire pourquoi je suis toujours plus satisfaite de mes OS que de mes fic ? Bref, attendez-vous plus à recevoir une panoplie de One-Shot jusqu'en fin juin. Dès que j'en ai marre de bosser, j'écris … mais pas assez longtemps pour un chapitre ou une nouvelle fic, voilà, c'est dit ça aussi ! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé !! Review !!! _

_PS: j'avais dans l'idée d'attendre à demain avant de le poster, mais j'en suis incapable :D J'espère que vous vous en sortez entre fic, OS et traduction (je suppose que oui :p) mais si c'est pas le cas, dites-le moi et je ... j'essayerais de ralentir la cadence des publipostages ! _


End file.
